wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanaia Herbternal
Vanaia Herbternal is the only nocturnal racer in Sugar Speed Rushway. Her themes are vanilla food and drinks (mainly Vanilla Milkshakes, Vanilla herbs, Vanilla Candy and Vanilla Ice Cream) Biography Vanaia Herbternal: Nightlight Nightmares Vanaia's adorableness always fools everyone but not her friends. At night, she goes exploring. Her claws help her jump,climb and even crawl, her eyes and gray hair highlights glow at night and helps her see. But never let her fool you. At night, she loves to hunt for candy deers and sugarcane cows feeds on them. No one knows this, not even her friends. Personality Vanaia's wild personality always kicks her off her feet. She loves to jump and climb all night until dawn. She is the most active character in Sugar Speed, more active than nocturnal animals. She is never sleepy in the day, she is very active and always wins five Sweets cups per week in the Roster Derby. She never sleeps only naps and an hour or two per day. Backstory When she was uploaded in November 17, 2011, she was cheerful, sweet and full of life. She had Jackstone and Doodle as her best friends. She loves to hang with them, sing songs like the Sugar Rush theme, Slingshot and Replay. The three were like Rancis,Taffyta and Candlehead. Jackstone, Doodle and Vanaia called themselves the Randoms. But Vanaia had nightmares of her feeding on the racers' flesh and then burying them under the ocean's sand. This kept going on from Nov. 18 2011-Nov. 17 2014. She tries not to bite her friends with her sharp teeth but ends up doing it otherwise. One day, she just wanted to be alone after trying to eat Doodle and for biting Jackstone's foot. She walked into a glitching candy cane forest that was called Wolf Cane Forest. She saw racers running around then surrounded her. The racers looked like rich kids, so fine but they had fangs. Vanaia was so scared she shrieked. The strange racers were all colored pink,red and forest green. One was named Sabelle who suddenly changed into a human-wolf hybrid. And so did the others. They all looked rabid. One named Mitzi pounced on Vanaia. Vanaia shrieked again and made Mitzi and three more racers hit a double stripe tree. Sabelle suddenly bit her, Vanaia screamed then kicked Sabelle away. Vanaia's eyes suddenly turned red then blood (or some red fluid) was flowing from her eyes. Her Eevee top turned into a black long sleeved top and the bow on her hand and her glove disappeared. Her skirt turned black and gray. On her legs were black pants and a torn part where Sabelle bit her appeared and her shoes turned into black short boots. Her hair looked like it was a bit poorly highlighted. All the racers suddenly looked at each other then ran to Vanaia. Vanaia first attacked one named Shawn. Shawn was biting her then she trembled, she remembered a part from her dream when she was eating Zoe. Vanaia's eyes suddenly glowed bright then she started eating the racers starting with Shawn then Marco until Blissa. All the racers laid dead. Vanaia changed back to her normal look, wiped the blood from her mouth then ran away. She suddenly bumped into Jackstone and Doodle. She pushed them away but she forgot to wipe the blood from her hands. Jackstone classifies DNA so he knows it's blood. The two looked at her strangely then Vanaia changed again. She attacked Jackstone and Doodle then started to eat them. After Jackstone and Doodle died, she never went near racers again. She ran to the exit to Game Centra Station, when she reached there, she looked for the most similar game to Sugar Speed Rushway. She found Srgar Rush and ran inside. Eventually she met Gloyd and Spook. She pushed them then walked away but Gloyd held her arm. The two talked then they became friends. Theme songs * iNSaNiTY by Miki and Kaito * Crime & Punishment by Hatsune Miku * Replay by Kira Kosarin * Bad Day Nightcore Version * Better in Stereo by Dove Cameron * Cannibal Nightcore Version Gallery RowanBlanchardVanaia.jpeg|Rowan Blanchard. Vanaia's voice actress Trivia * After eating the racers, she became a Cannibal * She is a Nocturnal Racer * She has a house in the middle of the Candy Cane Forest * She is based on her creator (except the cannibal part) * She loves to Cross-dress * She is created by User:Geekness Pokemon Candy * She is the only Sugar Speed racer without an opposite Category:A Geek's Fan Stuff Category:A Geek's OCs Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Racers